(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joining device for a handrail comprising at least two connectors, each one insertable onto the end of a segment of the handrail. These connectors cooperate with each other through contact surfaces and are made integral through connecting means capable of authorizing their rotation at the level of these contact surfaces.
This invention relates to the field of manufacturing of handrails for stairs or for any other kind of parapets.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Stairs are in the form of one or several flights along which runs a handrail. By grasping this handrail, the person who uses stairs is assisted while going upstairs. The handrail provides a surface on which one can lean while going downstairs.
Such a handrail is generally subdivided into as many segments as there are flights. These segments are usually in the shape of tubular elements that are united to each other so as to bring about the continuity of handrail.
From EP-0,688,920 there is already known a joining device for creating the continuity between two tubular segments of a handrail. This joining device includes two connectors in the shape of two half spheres made integral with each other through connecting means allowing them to pivot with respect to each other. This creates a certain angle between the two segments of the handrail.
These two half spheres are kept into contact through their flat contact surface and are provided with integrated or inserted fitting means which allow them to be inserted onto or into the ends of tubular segments forming handrail. After adjusting the angular position of these fitting means, they are fixed to the ends of tubular segments of the handrail by means of a screw passing through the wall of bushing such a joining device interposed between two handrail segments has certain drawbacks.
Thus, this device adopts the shape of sphere the diameter of which is substantially large: than that of tubular segments of the handrail. This results into this handrail having a protrusion which not only hinders the advancing of the user's hand on this handrail, but is of aesthetically unpleasing appearance.
It should also be observed that the connecting means between the two half spheres allow a free rotation of these half spheres with respect to each other. Though such a rotation facilitates the mounting and positioning of the handrail, it also results in a certain lack of rigidity and stability.
In addition, the connection between the joining device and the handrail segments occurs through fitting means which can have protruding parts that are likely to cause injuries. This is also the case when this connection has to be fixed at an angle by using parts which are likely to protrude out of their receiving holes and which may have sharp angles and/or sharp segments.
There is also known a joining device for a handrail that is in the shape of two substantially cylindrical connectors connected each to a handrail segment. Each connector has a longitudinal axis and includes a contact surface oriented at 45.degree.. This surface is provided with a perpendicular bore receiving a stud capable of ensuring the connection between both connectors of the joining device.
Each connector is provided along the longitudinal axis with a through bore into which a fixing organ of a handrail segment is screwed. This hole is also receives a tightening screw capable of co-operating with stud to immobilize this the stud with respect to its connector.
This tightening screw is located at the rear of fixing organ and is accessible only prior to the positioning or upon the withdrawal of this fixing organ. This results in the positioning or angular adjustment of a connector with respect to the other one being possible only prior to the mounting of the handrail segment or by proceeding to the withdrawal of same.
It should also be observed that the contact surface of each connector is bordered, over half its periphery, by a rim that substantially limits the rotation and the angular positioning of a connector. Therefore, when an angle has to be defined between two handrail segments, there should either be used an intermediate part interposed between the two connectors of the connecting rod.